


Allhallowtide

by infernal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Ghost Sex, M/M, Sex Pollen Used as a Party Drug, Sibling Incest, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: It's easy for Klaus to forget what day it is. If he'd realized the dead could become corporeal on All Souls Day, he probably would have tried to keep better track.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Allhallowtide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



"What the fuck did you take this time?" Klaus heard from behind him. He groaned, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes closed.

"No," he said. "No, no, _nope_ , I'll tell you what I've taken: enough that even _you_ shouldn't be able to be here right now," he said, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to see whatever look Ben was giving him. "Go, come on, I'm gonna meet up with someone, and shit is gonna get real intense, _real_ fast."

"Oh, _that's_ what you took," Ben said, sounding vaguely amused. "Could be worse, I guess."

"When the fuck did you see me on this before?" Klaus asked. "Wait, were you watching? Pervert."

" _You're_ the one channeling me or whatever," Ben said. "That's on you, pervert."

"Agree to disagree," Klaus started to say, starting to lean against the wall. With his eyes still shut and the drug starting to course through his system, it was all too easy to overbalance, starting to tip to the side -- until steady hands caught him.

"Uh," he said, opening one eye and squinting. Sure enough, Ben's hands were resting on his hips, firm and solid. "Holy shit?" 

"Holy shit," Ben echoed, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Wait, what day is it?" Klaus asked.

"November 1st, I think," Ben said absently.

"After midnight, right? So it's the second. All Souls Day," Klaus said. "Fuck. I didn't think that actually meant anything --" He cut off, surprised, as he found himself pulled into the tightest hug he'd ever received, Ben's arms wrapped around him in an almost painful grip.

Ben's face was tucked against Klaus's neck. "Sorry, it's just," he said. "You know. It's been awhile."

 _Years_ , Klaus thought, years since he'd even had so much as a fucking _hug_ , he hated their lives, he hated Dad for putting them in danger in the first place, he hated --

"Less thinking, more hugging," Ben said.

Klaus obliged, even as the effects of the drug started to become apparent. Extremely apparent, and probably even moreso for Ben, pressed like he was against Klaus. "So, uh, I probably would have taken something different if I'd realized you were going to be all corporeal and all," he said.

"Don't care," Ben said, voice muffled against Klaus's neck. His lips brushed against Klaus's pulse as he spoke, and Klaus shivered. 

"Okay, see, you might think you don't, but when I mentioned things were going to get intense real fast when I met up with that guy, it was really less about the guy and more about the timing --" 

"Don't care," Ben said again. "You want to get off, I want to be touched, and it kind of seems like those two things don't need to be mutually exclusive unless you want them to be."

"I really, really don't want them to be," Klaus said. "Do _you_ want them to be? Because I'm about to hit the point of no return here."

"Like I said," Ben said, and Klaus immediately gave into the temptation to sink down to his knees. He'd barely started to reach for Ben's belt when Ben was kneeling too, reaching for Klaus again.

"Kind of ruining the whole sucking you off thing I was gonna do," Klaus said.

"Kind of ruining the whole maximum contact thing I've _been_ doing," Ben replied. "In case you haven't noticed, what with how subtle I've been about it and everything."

"All right," Klaus said, letting Ben push him back against the wall and straddle him. "I mean, I can work with that too."

"Good," Ben said, and then pressed his lips against Klaus's. 

Klaus's brain short-circuited. Ben kissed _dirty_ , licking into Klaus's mouth, trailing his hands down to rest at his hips and then digging his fingertips in until Klaus keened, arching up against him. "Holy shit," he said when Ben let him break for air. "Who fucking taught you that, and why wasn't it me?" 

"Tell you later," Ben said, shifting until he was at a better angle to meet the roll of Klaus's hips, settling their movements into something more rhythmic than Klaus's frantic thrusts. "It's a good story, you'll love it."

"You know what else I'd love is if we could actually get our clothes off before we came," Klaus said.

Ben laughed, dipping his head to pepper little bites at Klaus's collarbone. "I'll pay your dry cleaning bill."

"I don't think the laundromat takes _ghost money_ ," Klaus said, and then, "Jesus Christ, Ben, fuck --" as Ben bit down hard at Klaus's throat. He'd be marked there for days, long after Ben had faded back into incorporeality, and the thought had Klaus losing the rhythm for a moment.

"Knew you liked that," Ben said, pressing his lips against the bite. "Every fucking time I've had to watch you with someone else, I probably know what you like better than you do."

"I was right," Klaus said. "Knew you were a fucking pervert."

"Glass houses and all that," Ben said, and then his mouth was on Klaus's again, thumb pressed against Klaus's jaw until he opened for him, letting him lick in again just as deep as before.

Klaus had forgotten until now exactly how this drug worked; his orgasm felt like it was coming on hot and sudden, but he never quite made it there, pleasure cresting until it felt like his nerves were singing with it. "You should fuck me," he said, breaking away from the kiss, their mouths still brushing as he spoke. "This drug's not gonna wear off until you do."

"What's the rush?" Ben asked, pulling away just enough that Klaus could see how wicked his grin was. "We've got all day, don't we?"


End file.
